Crying on a Suitcase
by OceanEff'nDreamer
Summary: He was going to lose her if he didn't lose his pride. Come on man, Be a man!
1. Chapter 1

He ran down the hall, dodging people on his way. His door wide open, he couldn't wait. He ran down the steps, his legs burning trying to push him to go faster. He pushed open the door and ran to his car, trying to open the door in a hurry. He slammed the door closed and stuck his keys in the ingestion His foot slammed down on the gas, burnt rubber filled his nose. He took short cuts, any fast way he could find to get to the airport. He road the shoulder lane to the exit, his car ran over the edge as he parked his car.

_screw the ticket!_

He jumped out,leaving his car door wide open. He ran up to a desk, an elder lady was helping a couple. The couple seemed so happy, It made his heart ache. He pushed them out his way, his hands slammed down onto the desk. His face was stain with tears.

_"WHERE IS GATE 5?!" _He yelled at her. He couldn't help it, he was going to lose her if he didn't hurry up.

* * *

She sat in the "waiting room." waiting for them to call her number. Tears rolled down her face. Her suitcase sat at her feet. People around her shined with happiness and then there was her. No older than the age of 22, trying to go back home to her parents. She couldn't take the fighting no more. That's all they do is fight.

_"Hey babe."_

_"Go away."_

_"What,What I do?"_

_"Just go the fuck away!"_

* * *

Tears ran down her face faster, her heart ached. The pain was to much for her. They always fought. **ALWAYS.**

_"Flight 59 in Gate 5 is ready to board!"_

He ran dodging people as he ran to the way the lady pointed. He heard them call her number, no. She couldn't leave. Didn't she know how much he fucking needed her? How much he loves her? He knows that they fight more than they should and he regrets it so much but she gets under his skin like no one else. He blew it, he messed up. He know he fucked up big time. She only said hey and he blew up on her for no reason. He was making excuses now, he owes her more than that.

She climbed onto the plane and sat next to a window, the plane was empty besides her and a couple other people. No more than 20, she up and left her loving home to live with her boyfriend of 10 years. 10 _**fucking**_ years and they still fight.

He needed to tell her that he loves her, needs her, and gotta have her. That there was no one else besides her. His mind raced as he ran to Gates door. He pushed passed people, knocking their bags out his hand as he dashed up the stairs to the plane.

_"CLARY!"_

Her head snapped up.

Jace

Jace. He was here..

He ran other to her and droped to his knees. His face was red from running, tears stain his face. His eyes bloodshot, his blonde hair in a mess, shoes on the wrong feet, shirt inside out.

_"Clary, Please don't leave. Please I know I'm an asshole and that I put other things before you. I know that I piss you off and tease you more than I should. Clary, Don't leave please don't leave. Do you know how much I need you? Do you know that I love you more than anything else in the world? I'd give up everything and anything if you just stay. I'll come home earlier. I'll throw away my swords and knifes. Please, By the angel. Please just stay with me."_

His head dropped as he sobbed, he heart was breaking. He barely made the words out, he felt her finger lift his head up. Her face was pale, her eyes red and bloodshot. Tears rolled down her face. Her hands were shaky.

_"Jace...Please don't you ever dare do that again."_

His lips came up to hers and he kissed her with everything he had. All the love and passion he had went into that kiss. Years, years they had together. All the good and bad memories shook his brain. His hands went around her waist and he pulled her up as he stood up. He needed to feel her body against his.

_"Lets go home Clary."_

__ Fin


	2. Authors Note

~Authors note.~

Who wants me to keep updating this story? It won't be a story story. Just "one-shots" About their relationship.

Reveiw and tell me what you think!

Dreamer is out ( :


End file.
